Wish of Eternity
by CyberForte
Summary: My feelings for you are something... that you could not understand. But maybe it is best this way... It is not proper for a Navi to love a human, and should she try... it would end in tragedy. [NettoIris] [Oneshot]


Wish of Eternity

(A Battle Network Rockman.exe Fanfiction by CyberForte)

-Disclaimer-

Battle Network Rockman.exe and all associated characters, concepts et cetera are property of Capcom. This is merely a work of FanFiction for which the author shall receive no legal tinder for the creation of, and thus is not intended to violate that copyright. All original situations, characters, and concepts are copyright to myself (CyberForte), but may be used freely by others so long as credit is given to me (CyberForte).

"Wish of Eternity"

Charging into the room after Barrel, Netto Hikari was stopped short as he gazed about in awe, "T-This is...!!" It seemed that the two enormous copyroids which stood connected to the walls of the room were too overbearing for him to continue the sentence. Easily three times the height of the aging scientist who stood before them, one of the figures was trimmed in blue, the other in red, with both being primarily the normal off-white of their ilk. It did not take a great leap of imagination to figure out what the behemoths were to be used for, and so even Netto, an acknowledged idiot, realized it. They were to bring the CyberBeasts into the real world!

"Netto Hikari..." The sound of his aging nemesis's voice broke Netto out of his trance, and he quickly moved forward to stand next to the man who had proceeded him in. Barrel, still clad in his usual tan coat, didn't even spare him a glance, keeping his attention on the nefarious doctor, who then continued speaking, "I had no worries that you wouldn't make it. Everything has gone according to my plan... All I want now is the Maverick."

Blinking slightly, and seeming to forget that this was an evil genius whose plan he should be _stopping_, he inquired confusedly, "Maverick...?"

With a smirk, said doctor turned his attention from Netto to the man on the savior's left. It seemed that at least he had not forgotten the fact that they were enemies. Besides, the kid'd find out soon enough. As such, he continued with his monologue, "...Barrel, the only thing I didn't foresee was your betrayal."

"...I have not forgotten what you have done for me, Dr. Wily, and that is why I have worked for you as a WWW member," came the slightly gruff reply. It really didn't sound right for a somewhat rough-looking person such as the traitor in question to say this, but he didn't seem to care.

"What Dr. Wily did...?" Ah, the ever-clueless Netto.

"Dr. Wily is the one who raised me... and he is the one who created my Navi, Colonel..."

"What!?"

But now Wily interrupted their dialog, for after all, wasn't it supposed to be the mastermind who did the talking at such a face-off? "And now you betray the man who gave you everything?"

"...No way! Dr. Wily raised you?"  
"You should listen to him, Netto," sneered Wily, obviously slightly annoyed at the boy's tendency to question what had already been stated, "Many years ago, after I was kicked out of the science community, I started to plan my revenge against Net society. But there was a man who wanted me for his own plans... That man was a Netopian commander--Barrel's father. That man who had scouted me out, had me research military robots while living in Netopia. I put my own plans on hold for this man who needed an ex-scientist like me... A few years later, a war broke out in a country somewhere, and that man went to the battlefield to fight. While he was out there, I watched over his only son, Barrel. A few years passed... I received a letter... It was then that I knew that that man was no longer alive. My sadness and anger at losing a friend re-ignited my hidden desire for revenge against society... I threw my kindness away that day, and became a 'mad scientist' out for revenge. ...But there was something I had to do, first. I did everything I could to repay the debt to Barrel's father by using the soldier data he had given me, to raise his son to be a better soldier than even he was, because that was what the man who had needed me had wanted."

Damn, the man was really long-winded. Then again, he'd had practice. And now, with his eyes alight with an unholy zeal that can only be found in the mad scientist who is close to his aims, he continued, "And I succeeded! You are better than your father... Wake up, Barrel, and realize who you should thank for why you are even alive today! Don't let the world and Net society scare or confuse you, come and stand with me!"

Sighing as he received this tirade, the soldier in question fixed his tired gaze upon the man he'd known best for most of his life, "...you're the one who needs to wake up. I remember when you first gave Colonel to me, your eyes shone brightly with kindness... Now they're the eyes of a madman, a man who would do anything to anyone for his petty revenge."

"Hmph! I told you, I threw my kindness away long ago!! I have no use for something such as kindness in my grand plans!" It seemed he was unphased, as one might expect. And then there was a resounding "thump."  
"Huh!?" Netto, of course. His mind seemed to be turning back on, now that the intelligent conversation had ended.

"Ah, looks as if the charging has been completed... The time for talk is done; it's time to put the final phase my plans into action... Iris!" So, it seemed that Netto had missed the chance to stop the good doctor while he'd instead been having polite conversation about childhood memories. Tsk, what a _brilliant_ savior of the world.

Regardless, though, now said personage stepped in, much to the shock of Netto. Although her expression was downcast, if one had looked quite, one might have noted that there was a fae glint in her seafoam eyes. Regardless, she moved to stand beside Wily, a set of six ellipsis being the only medium capable of conveying the fact that she said nothing. As such, "..."

"Begin the preparations!" There was the manic command of Wily. She'd expected that. And then next would be Netto saying--  
"Iris! I'm here to save you! Iris, Iris!" --yes, saying something like that. She had to turn to hide the slight artificial blush, and her wan smile. Besides, Wily had expectations of her, and it was too early to reveal her hand.

"It's not use..." came Barrel's baritone, "Right now, she's in operating mode. She can't hear anyone now..."

"...Barrel... W-what do you mean!?"

"Dr. Wily created Colonel about twenty years ago. The newly completed Colonel was, at the time--no, even now--he has incredible abilities. He had incredible speed, power, very clear thinking, an ability to control electronic devices, and...kindness. He was the perfect navi..."

"...was?" Netto, confused as ever. She supposed he ought to hear this, no matter how she wanted to just tell Barrel to shut up. She couldn't let Wily know she was pretending. That she had reprogrammed herself.

"On that day we found out that my father had passed away, Dr. Wily took Colonel away from me. A few hours later. the Colonel I got back was not the same Colonel that I knew." A pause (where again only a grammatically incorrect six ellipsis could possibly convey the silence, this time from Netto), then the man in the tan coat continued, "Colonel's kindness program had been removed, and he had transformed into an ideal combat navi. ...and his ability to control electronic devices was also gone."

"What does this have to do with Iris!?" Ah, Netto, if only he could stay so blind forever. If only he never had to understand. But it was too late for that now. He would learn her secret and she still didn't have the courage to turn and stop it from happening. But oh how she wished she did... But she supposed he deserved to know; if not, he probably never would. Her secret could be buried here... With her.

"You still don't understand!? I made--"

"...it does not matter, Netto." The choice was made, and it left both the doctor and the soldier flabbergasted as she turned quietly. He would not know. It was a shame that there could be no future for them. "...I am not your doll, Doctor Wily... I will no longer follow your whims." And then, with a gesture, she took control of the red copyroid, its hand moving with hers as she reached out towards her creator. And, while her reach did not her allow to reach him, the copyroid's was significantly longer. It was not long before it had found its mark, the doctor being lifted into the air by his back, still speechless.

Netto too was astounded, and it seemed he'd still not made the connection, thankfully. So, with a whispered word, she brought forth into the copyroid which held her creator the CyberBeast of its color, Falzar. With a flash, he was suddenly held no longer in a hand, but a talon, as the crimson monster was unleashed. And there was Barrel, selflessly charging at the beast; he may have turned on Wily, but he didn't want to see the man killed. But it was far too late; he was thrown back as the tremendous bird screeched and its beak shot forward.

Before its compatriot Rockman could be drawn in by the beast, however, she again took control of the copyroid, stilling its movement. "Netto... I am sorry." And then she ripped it free herself, leaving only an etching of its power. Releasing it into the blue copyroid, which flashed as well, morphing itself into a replica of Greiga, she then looked down the stairs at the room's other occupant, she smiled sadly at him, a fact which was lost upon him; he was still in shock from the actions of the last few seconds, at least until he heard his navi's distress cry. This brought him back to awareness, although it was quick brief.

Before he could say anything, the girl's resolve crystallized and she set the detonation sequence on the two copyroids behind her. That done, she looked back to him, "...and I thank you. You have given my life meaning. Regardless of the odds, of the situation, you fought bravely. My feelings for you are something... that you could not understand. But maybe it is best this way; it is not proper for a Navi to love a human, and should she try... it would end in tragedy." Ah, how advanced these copyroids were; she was even crying. But it was still only an illusion. And now he was trying to say something... "No... Please do not say anything. Just... don't forget me. That is all I ask of you." And then, before he could say anything else, she stepped back as the explosions began to make themselves known. "Farewell, Netto Hikari..."

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes

Eh, hardly my best work. It was just a little idea that hit me a while back. Obviously Eva-inspired. Not my best work, to be sure, but I had the inspiration. Reviews, especially ones with suggestions on how I could improve it, would be greatly appreciated, especially since I am well aware that I am nigh-incapable of writing in Netto's character. All of his lines were taken directly from the game. I did alter a few of Barrel and Wily's, though. The idea seemed a lot better in the planning phase than it turned out here. So, your comments? Also, my first attempt at a N/I or a semi-romantic tragedy.

-CF


End file.
